Neglected Hearts
by DelusionalDaydream
Summary: After the war between vampires and human had finally ended, and Karlheniz is defeated. A new vampire King is announced and agreed to leave the humans alone. But the conflict between humans and vampires still carried on. Will two twins be able to stop it? ...or to make it worse...?


\- Prologue-

Yui panted and gasped as she run into the forests. She could hear Subaru's voice clearly, cold and crisp," Run! And never return again! You don't belong here!" The voice echoed in her brain as she ran into the deeper into the forest.

She paused for breath, she had no where to go, she had escaped alone in the forest.

She can't decide which is worser: left alone stranded in the forest or vampire sucked her blood at the level that was near death.

 _" You pathetic little creature,"_ A soft and sadistic voice suddenly rang in to her ears.

" Cordelia..." Yui whispered between gasps.

A beautiful woman appear in front of her, she wore an elegant dark dresses with two roses by her chests with a chain on her hips. She smiled mockingly at the sight of her," Well, well," Cordelia eyed her with her green eyes as she let out a soft chuckle," I thought you will stuck there forever, but it seems I calculated wrong, can't believe Subaru will let a precious pets that can cause conflict between vampire escape,"

Yui didn't look at her," What exactly do you want?" She asked her warily as she backed away.

" You are dead, so get over with it," Yui spat rudely.

Cordelia laughed," My, my, are you rejecting me...?"

" What do you mean?"

Cordelia's lip curved into a cruel smirk.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

7 years ago~

 _I born that day._

 _Or it's we...?_

 _We are born that day._

 _As the most dangerous creatures in the world._

 _No, we are no mere human._

 _Yet we are not demons._

 _Nor vampires._

 _Or any other creatures._

 _No, we are not creatures, we are things._

 _We are only the children._

 _Which made of our parent's blood._

 _We are dangerous._

 _We are out of the world._

 _We are the weapons of our parents._

 _We are..._

 _A monster._

" P...please...I beg you... Don't kill me..." A man begged pathetically to a silver haired girl with bangs that hide her right eye, she wore a long white jacket which is down to her knees. Her left eye was sky blue and it stared at the man coldly as she hold a sword that was ready to stab him.

" I don't pity people," She said coldly, her dangerously silvery blue eyes is now illuminating the moon,I do exactly what my father told me,"

Before the man could reply,the sword pierced his chest and blood splattered her face, tainting her beautiful pale cold face.

And the man collapsed to the ground,dead.

The girl chuckled, then it became a laugher, a cold laugher that thundering the silent night.

" This," She said as she licked the blood off her delicate sword," Is what you got for becoming a vampire hunter,"

ZzZzZzZz

" Wake up~ wake up~ NOW WAKE UP," A thunderous voice bellowed as someone took the blanket away from Yui.

Yui rubbed her eyes as she groaned, her eyes opened slightly as she saw a lavender haired girl shaking her," Oh it's just you, Cordelia," She mumbled as she went back to sleep.

" My name is Tinana now! Cordelia is _dead_ , you hear me? _Dead_ ," Tinana snapped. A thin and small smile curved on Yui's face," You still are the Cordelia I remembered, Sarcastic , elegant and beautiful," She whispered while sleeping.

A flash of mixed feeling shot through Tinana's eyes, but it disappear as quickly as it came.

" No, Cordelia is dead..." She said in a gentle voice, then she yelled," COME ON, WAKE UP, WE ARE LATE, I DON'T WANT TO RUIN MY REPUTATION SO GET UP,"

Yui grumbled a few words then she slowly as she get up.

" Fine, fine, I will, _Cordelia_ ," She laughed as she closed the door to the bathroom.

" DON'T CALL ME CORDELIA, DON'T YOU DARE!"

ZzZzZzZz

As Yui and Tinana seated, Yui called," Rin! Is breakfast done?! I am waiting!" her voice wasn't friendly nor hostile. A male voice shouted back," Almost done!"

A moments later, a young boy about sixteen come to the dinner table with two plates of eggs and orange juice, despite her own breakfast." Are you supposing us to eat _this?"_ Tinana looked at the food in disgust. Yui sighed," Thank you, Rin, you may go to school now," Yui waved her hand and Rin nodded as he turned to leave.

ZzZzZzZz

" I am going! See ya!" Rin turned to Yui as he leave the house. Yui only nodded silently, not looking at him, Tinana uttered behind her breath.

" ...Huh? Pretending dumb...eh...? But the time is near...Rin...you can't and you won't escape your fate..."


End file.
